This invention relates to a wrench and in particular to one which is easily carried and can take the vehicle electric power as its power source thereby it facilitates the replacement of the wasted tire of a vehicle in any event.
The prior wrenches for replacing the wasted tire generally can be classified into two categories, namely manual type and pneumatic type. The former has to use the man power to loosen the wasted tire from the vehicle or to tighten the new tire to the vehicle. Therefore it is unpractical for use, especially for female driver. The latter, usually being seen in the vehicle maintenance station, utilizes a compressor as the power source to drive a pneumatic wrench for tightening or loosening the screws. However, such equipment is too cumbersome to be carried along with the vehicle thereby it still can not meet the practical requirement for the drivers.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.